


Butterflies

by deathperation



Series: little things [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kid Kimberly, Kid Trini, Kimberly Hart - Freeform, Kimberly Hart/Trini-centric, Trini (Power Rangers) - Freeform, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: Kim wants to catch butterflies. Trini thinks she's strange but joins her anyway.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted this story from a fic I wrote for a different fandom but never published.

Kim clenches her small hands tightly on the handle of her pink net. It's the first summer since she's started first grade and little Kim is determined to spend it having fun. No homework, no teachers, just fun.

Today, she decided, she's going to catch some butterflies.

There's a little park near her house where a lot of kids go to. Today, it was packed with kids and moms and dads and all kinds of cute little animals.

But Kim will not be distracted. Kim is on a mission.

With her net and the sheer determination of a six year old (almost seven!), Kim marches on to the far side of the park where the pretty flowers grow. Butterflies like flowers, Kim knew.

She caresses the flower petals delicately. Her mom always said to be careful. That pretty things need to be handled carefully or you'll break them.

"Flowers are so pretty," Kim sighs wistfully. "Maybe that's why butterflies love you."

She traces her hand over the colorful petals, touching blues and reds and yellows, walking through the garden.

Kim doesn't know what they're called. She's always been confused which ones were marigolds or what gardenias looked like. Still, she likes the pretty flowers.

Her hand closes on to a stem, little mind contemplating on picking one.

"What are you doing?"

Kim startles at the voice. With a jerk, she cranes her body to try and look for the source.

"I'm down here," it says again.

Kim freezes. She's heard of stories, of course. About little garden elves who took bad kids and tiny pretty fairies that protect plants. You see, little Kim has a bit of what you would call a wild imagination. (Her mom calls her dramatic, her dad only laughs).

But her brain runs, always. Thinking of fairies and elves and punished little children. Kim closes her eyes. It doesn't really help.

"I didn't touch the flower!" Kim yells. "And finished my veggies last night!"

Then, silence.

Kim still refuses to open her eyes.

Then the voice comes back.

"Wasn't asking but... Er... Good for you?"

Kim opens her eyes. Elves don't speak like that, she thinks.

"Elves don't speak like that," she says.

She hears a huff and feels someone stand behind her.

"You calling me tiny?"

Kim turns around and finally sees who she's been speaking to. A girl that looks about her age stands and looks at her with a small frown. Kim blinks.

"I'm calling you pretty," Kim says. It's the truth.

"Excuse me?"

Kim shakes her head then smiles widely. Her mom said she had a pretty smile. Maybe this pretty person will like her pretty smile.

"My name's Kim," she introduces herself.

"Trini," the girl replies.

Kim has never seen anyone like Trini. She's dressed in shorts with big pockets (to hold snacks, Trini tells her later), a sleeveless monster shirt, ratty jacket, and a bright yellow beanie to cover some of her long wavy hair. Her mom said that's not how pretty girls dress like. But Kim thinks Trini looks pretty.

"What are you doing here, Trini?"

"Taking a break," the girl shrugs.

"From what?"

"Loudmouth Zack. We play soccer together but he gets annoying," she says, twists her mouth then adds as an afterthought, "sometimes."

"Football?" Kim asks. "Isn't that a rough sport?"

Her mom's words still echo in her ears. About pretty and delicate and careful.

"I win anyway," Trini replies. Asserts even. Like this isn't the first time she's had this talk. "I can handle myself just fine."

Kim looks at Trini and smiles.

"That's really cool," she says.

Trini smiles back. Glad, maybe calmer. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Then Kim remembers.

"To catch butterflies!"

"Butterflies?"

Kim nods enthusiastically, grins even brighter.

"Won't they die?" Trini asks.

"I'm not keeping them, silly," giggles Kim.

"Then why?"

Kim walks closer, leans on the flower box where Trini stood by. Trini is still cautious but she doesn't move back. Kim isn't detered, just wants to stand a little closer.

"You see, my cousin and her boyfriend came over to my house the other day and she told me about the butterflies."

Trini waits for her to say more but Kim just smiles resolutely, as if she's explained everything and need not more to.

"What about the butterflies?" Trini prompts.

"Oh!" Kim exclaims, "On the stomach of course! She said they're the best feeling ever."

"I'm not sure I understand," Trini tilts her head.

Kim giggles. "Me neither! That's why I'm catching butterflies and putting them on my tummy."

Trini stares at Kim, positive she's never seen anyone as weird nor as intriguing. Not even matcha flavored kitkats. Trini relaxes.

Kim extends her hand, holds them out for Trini to grab hold. She smiles again, her prettiest smile.

"Want to catch butterflies with me?"


End file.
